1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks, and, more particularly, to backpacks for carrying weapons, such as long guns or archery bows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backpacks are generally used to carry various articles, such as books, food, etc. In the case of backpacks used for hunting or military applications, they can carry optics, food, water, survival gear, bedding, etc. They can also be used to carry weapons, such as long guns or archery bows.
Backpacks used to carry weapons, especially long guns or archery bows, can broadly be categorized on the basis of whether the backpack houses the weapon internally in a built-in scabbard or externally by fixing the weapon adjacent to an outer surface of the backpack. Both types of backpacks share advantages in that they lesson the encumbrance of carrying a weapon, better protect the weapon during transport, and increase the overall safety of the activity being performed.
The assignee of the present invention, Eberlestock USA, LLC, is a leader in the industry for the design and manufacture of backpacks for the military and hunting markets. Eberlestock makes and sells backpacks with internal rifle scabbards which allow a soldier or hunter to carry a long gun internally within the pack, out of the way, and close against the body of the user; thereby, allowing use of both hands by the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,987 (Eberle) provides a long pocket or scabbard for the carriage of a long gun. Such scabbards are limited in design as the dimension of the scabbard generally dicta the dimension of the surrounding backpack, and furthermore, albeit effective for stowing and carrying long guns, they are not configured for carrying other types of weapons such as archery bows.
Eberlestock also makes and sells backpacks without an internal scabbard that can be used to carry multiple types of weapons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,701 (Eberle) discloses a backpack with a lower open pocket for receiving the lower end of the weapon, and an upper tether which loops around the upper portion of the weapon. The tether has one end affixed to one of the shoulder straps, and an opposite end which is detachably coupled to the same shoulder strap. This configuration allows the user to remove the weapon without removing the backpack. The user grasps the upper portion of the weapon above his shoulders with a hand opposite the attachment location of the tether, and then detaches the tether with the hand on the same side as the tether is attached to the shoulder strap. The weapon can then be removed from the lower pocket, without removing the backpack. This type of weapon carrying arrangement is effective but occasionally the weapon can work its way to the same side of the pack that the tether is attached, which then causes a lopsided load on the user, and allows the weapon to fall to one side of the pack. As the weapon is no longer symmetrically displaced, the lopsided configuration may cause discomfort to the user and damage the weapon.
What is needed in the art is a backpack that effectively carries multiple types of weapons on the back of the user.